


pensadero. ☆彡

by casiferftraeken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casiferftraeken/pseuds/casiferftraeken
Summary: Cartas de una adolescente en plena crisis existencial.





	1. Chapter 1

Me miro en el espejo y no reconozco a la persona que conecta su mirada con la mía en el cristal.

 

Me recuesto sobre el viejo colchón de mala calidad y miro esta vez al techo, y olvido la razón por la que aún existo.

 

Entierro mis uñas en la tercia piel que cubre mis manos de forma inconsciente, el dolor causado por las heridas abiertas devolviéndome a la órbita.

 

De todas formas no puedo evitar disociar, escuchando los pequeños susurros aprisionados en mi cráneo, dejándome llevar por la ilusión de la inseguridad.

 

Miro hacia afuera, esperando ver las estrellas que tantas veces habían sido mis consejeras, encontrándome en cambio con cruda oscuridad que termina por envolverme.

 

Aprieto la mandíbula, sintiendo la presión en mi pecho aumentar por segundo.

 

Mis costillas se quebrantan y los diminutos fragmentos de hueso penetran las venas en mis pulmones, llenándolos de sangre, en la que me acabo ahogando.

 

Intento gritar, pero ningún sonido escapa mi garganta. Me frustro y golpeo mis puños cerrados contra mi rostro, lágrimas quemando detrás de mis párpados hinchados.

 

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, dejando que mi figura tiemble al son de mis sollozos.

 

Horas pasan y eventualmente logro calmarme, quedándome con las manos vacías y un entumecimiento emocional que se prolonga a través del tiempo.

 

Me levanto.

 

Enciendo la luz y entro al baño.

 

Me miro en el espejo y no reconozco a la persona que conecta su mirada con la mía en el cristal.

 

_Nunca lograré escapar._


	2. estaciones.

Son espinas desgarrando la piel que cubre mi cuerpo.

 

Son garras enterradas en el débil músculo que siempre ha sido mi corazón.

 

Son madrugadas de lágrimas, golpes y sangre que me dejan exhausta.

 

Son fragmentos del pasado ahorcándome todos los días, quemando en lo más profundo de mí.

 

Son las melodías aislándome del exterior.

 

Es el dolor en las palmas de mis manos, y el deseo de verlas teñidas en rojo, brillando a la luz de la luna que nuevamente me ha abandonado.

 

Me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal, cuál fue el momento en el que comencé a escuchar las voces en mi cabeza.

 

Necesito el resplandor las estrellas. El silbido del viento. El papel bajo la punta de mis dedos.

 

Estoy cansada del descolorimiento del invierno. Del frío que me cala hasta los huesos. De las nubes que impiden el pasaje de la luz. De las ramas secas encerrando mi corazón.

 

Quiero que llegue la primavera. Que la brisa comience a calentarse. Que el lienzo en blanco que es el cielo se pinte de un azul vibrante, con vida. Que crezcan las flores y pueda volver a sonreír de forma honesta, sabiendo que tengo tiempo antes de que las espinas vuelvan a desgarrar todo lo que soy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt - @gaychopower  
> ig - @connntreras


End file.
